


Polish and Shine

by altilis



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boot Worship, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrorverse. Kirk needs to test Spock's loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth.](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/22242.html)

This thing that they have is on shaky ground. Kirk knows that Spock refused the captaincy under a few twitching glares from the admiralty, and Spock knows that he knows. So it's sunshine and rainbows everywhere.

But as far as Kirk is aware, nobody else knows that Spock was almost captain, which is good. He only has to make sure one person accepts his captaincy without question, without always thinking that they could have been captain instead, or done a better job than him. (He has no idea if Spock has these kinds of ideas where he doubts superior officers and imagines what he could have done in their place, but Kirk does it all the time.)

In between getting his crew together, making sure the Enterprise is more well-armed than the day it left for Vulcan, he ponders how to test Spock's loyalty. He wonders whether Spock will try to remind him that he used to be just a cadet, nothing better than the dirt on his sole, before he was the captain of the best ship in the Empire.

He doesn't do anything until the Enterprise is in space, far from Earth and far from Pike, so Spock doesn't have anyone to run back to. Sure, he could go to Uhura if the rumors are true - but Uhura's not going to take up anything with Kirk, not yet. And Spock would have to tell her what Kirk did.

Kirk thinks about through one shift, and then two, and his imagination goes off in all sorts of deviant directions, until he finally settles on something effective without being...distracting.

He calls Spock to his ready room after alpha shift. The pocket doors open on Spock standing with his arms folded behind his back, looking calm and cool and nonchalant. As usual.

"Spock," Kirk says, standing from behind his desk. "Come in."

Spock steps in far enough to let the doors close behind him.

"Computer, lock the doors."

The doors click, and Spock raises an eyebrow.

Kirk moves around the desk, sits at the edge, and folds his arms over his chest. "Tell me, Spock," he starts, calm and conversational, "do you regret not taking the captaincy?"

"No, Captain."

"Do you think you will?"

"I cannot predict the future, nor how I will think at that time."

"Point, but do you plan on serving me in the future, as your captain?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan to follow my orders?"

"Yes."

"Then come here," Kirk asks, with a small gesture of his hand. Spock doesn't move at first, but then walks over to stand before Kirk. He reaches out to fist his hand in the front of Spock's jacket, pulling him close. He can hear Spock sucking in a breath, taking in his scent. "Show me that I am your captain, Spock: do what I say. Get on your knees."

Spock shows reluctance in all the tense lines of his body, especially the tightening of his jaw, but he doesn't protest this order. After Kirk lets go of his jacket, Spock sinks to his knees. His gaze with Kirk never breaks, and he looks like he knows what he's about to do, and Kirk knows that Spock loathes it.

Kirk takes a few moments to run his hand through Spock's hair and curl his fingers around long, soft strands. Spock doesn't move and hardly breathes. There's an edge of annoyance to his stare.

"I know," Kirk says, as he extends his hand to the side and lets the black strands fall from their own weight. "You hate this. You don't want to suck cock, do you?"

"Not particularly, Captain."

"Good, because I want you to lick my boots instead."

Spock's eyes widen and leans back, but Kirk's hand is there again, this time gripping tight at his hair and keeping him on his knees and not an inch further back. "C'mon," he coos. "They're clean."

"No," Spock refuses, but he looks away when he says it. Kirk can feel the beginning of victory in that one movement (and the fact Spock hasn't tried to gut him yet, which is nice). He moves his foot and presses the toe of his boot between Spock's legs, giving a little pressure and getting some back. " _Jim_ ," Spock hisses, and if he weren't getting hard through his pants, Kirk might actually think this was pushing it.

"I'm your captain, Spock, don't forget."

Spock swallows, and even after Kirk has let go of his hair he's reluctant to move, until Kirk raises an eyebrow at him expectantly. Another beat passes before Spock shifts back, places his hands on the ground, and kneels down to lick the tip of Kirk's boot.

Spock's hair falls over his shoulder, allowing him a sort of curtain to hide the act behind, but when Spock pulls back, there's an unmistakable sheen of spit on the leather. Then Spock moves back to sit on his heels. "Where are you going?" Kirk asks, and he receives a smoldering glare again. "I didn't tell you to stop."

Slowly, Spock leans forward again to return to the task, but this time he's methodical, slowly covering every inch of the upper. It's the same determination Kirk sees during inspection, when Spock stays impeccable under the scrutinizing gaze of admirals - mostly out of spite.

And Kirk debates, as Spock licks and licks and finally forges a thin trail from Kirk's ankle to his knee, right to the edge of the leather, whether this isn't an effective tactic. His cock's aching to put that mouth to better use, but he can't, not now, not while Spock thinks he has a chance at winning.

Kirk sets a hand on Spock's head and says, "Now the other one."

Spock's brows narrow slightly, and he shifts on his knees to center his attention on the other boot. He starts at the top this time, licking short stripes down the front while his hands cup behind Kirk's calf and ankle, a move that makes Kirk tense, knowing Spock could break his leg right there. Yet Spock continues, shifting further and further down, eyes closed now in a sort of reverence that makes Kirk wonder why he ever doubted Spock's loyalty (for the moment).

But then, Kirk thinks, he's too good at this. Spock made his token resistance at the beginning, but now that's he into it, he's either done this before or he really enjoys it. Or both. Kirk wants to know which.

Finally, Spock's back to his original position: bending over his knees, hands pressed flat on either side, his mouth just over the tip of the boot. "Up," Kirk orders, and Spock rocks back onto his heels before rising to stand. Kirk grabs his jacket and pulls him close again, forcing Spock to straddle his thigh - yeah, he feels pressure's there and the frustration is mutual.

"You do that for Pike?" Kirk asks, low and quiet; it's the only other person he can imagine Spock going to his knees for.

"Perhaps," Spock answers, and Kirk's grip on his jacket tightens. Spock leans forward until his breath can warm the side of Kirk's neck, and his hands settle at Kirk's hips. "But he did not control himself quite like you...which I appreciate, Captain."

"Yeah." Kirk pushes him away just enough to be able to kiss him, hard and demanding and not caring what his mouth has just been doing, and he pulls back just as abruptly. "...I'm sure you do."


End file.
